1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package by flexibly changing the position of pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional semiconductor device (that is, a semiconductor package) is manufactured through a fabrication process and an assembly process. In the fabrication process, a predetermined circuit pattern is repeated on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of cells having integrated circuits. In the assembly process, semiconductor chips, that is, dies, each having a plurality of cells formed thereon, are packaged.
An electrical die sorting (EDS) process is performed between the fabrication process and the assembly process to inspect the electrical properties of the cells formed on the semiconductor substrate. In the EDS process, each cell on the semiconductor substrate is inspected to determine whether the cell is defective. Accordingly, the dies formed on a wafer, i.e., the semiconductor substrate, can be divided into defective and non-defective dies. After the dies are sorted, they are separated from one another. Then, one or more of the non-defective dies are packaged to produce a semiconductor device.
While semiconductor packages are rapidly becoming smaller, they are recently becoming faster and more sophisticated. Accordingly, a plurality of semiconductor devices, which perform various functions, is included in a single semiconductor package.
However, if semiconductor devices having discrete functions are integrated onto a single semiconductor chip and if the semiconductor chip is included in a single package, when any one of the semiconductor devices of the semiconductor chip is defective, the other semiconductor devices cannot be used. Thus, the number of usable semiconductor chips that can be obtained from one wafer is significantly reduced.
Semiconductor chips, on each of which a plurality of semiconductor devices having various functions are mounted, can be applied to various products. In this case, input/output pads of each semiconductor chip must be arranged in a manner that facilitates the connection of the semiconductor chip with other semiconductor chips and increases the packaging density of the semiconductor chips. That is, it would be advantageous to be able to flexibly arrange input/output pads of semiconductor chips prior to packaging.